Home
by Aylene
Summary: Takes place a year and a half after Reckoning, when Graves comes back. Dru/Graves pairing. Small drabble.


**Dru POV**

The days seemed to pass slowly without my Goth Boy. Nights dragged into days and just kept repeating. I felt as if I was the last person on Earth and everything around me was in fast forward as I stayed in one spot.

_For shitssake. _Since when had I gotten so into love? And all things gooey? Graves had changed me more then I had realized and now he was just... gone. It's been a year and four months since he'd left and I never forgot the look on his face. The way the tears ran down his cheeks, the way he looked back over his shoulder before he left. I'd been so paranoid and on edge of break downs, had nightmares every night because I no longer held the one person who kept me sane.

He was always there, always hugged me when I cried... he had always put up with me, no matter how many times I yelled at him, or got frustrated... he never left.

Until now.

I closed my eyes and fell back against the bed, my hair spilling out around my head. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a couple hours.

Suddenly, something itched at my chest and I rolled to my right, looking off the edge of the mattress. A piece of something black poked out from under the bed.

I reached down and grabbed it, instantly knowing what it was from the familiar touch.

Graves' long jacket.

I held it out in front of my eyes, looking at the design and remembering the way it fit his shape so well, the way it made him look older.

Slowly I lowered it and slipped it on. It was still too big for me, but it smelled the same. Healthy teenage boy, cigarette smoke and strawberry incense, a little bit of wulf in there too.

_Shit. _Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and I squeezed them shut. Laying back down, I curled around myself, my legs pulled up under the coat, my arms by my face. Before I knew it, everything fell away and the dark overtook me.

**Graves POV**

The house was difficult to find in the dark. All the lights were turned off, making it look abandoned. Big trails of smoke left the chimney and something stirred in his chest. Dru. He knew she was in there, probably sound asleep, no doubt snuggled up with something of his that he had left behind. But then thoughts stabbed his mind like a sharp pointed arrows: What happens if she had forgotten him? Moved on? Found someone new? Or worse, gotten together with Christophe. The idea make him sick, which caused him to take steps, until he was at the front door and twisting the knob.

Luckily it wasn't locked and he entered. Everything looked the same, chairs still set up like normal in the living room. The air was crisp and smelled of Dru... along with a slight apple pie which made Graves' nose crunch together.

Walking slowly, something caught his eye from the other room and he stopped short. Beside the burning fireplace, was a desk with a couple sealed envelopes. A sweater rested on the back of the chair.

After a breath, he moved, shuffling towards it. As he got closer he noticed that there was about twenty or more sealed letters, all of them with Dru's writing on the front reading to Graves. His heart swelled in his chest and he reached out, his fingertips grazing the paper.

Just then a scream cut through him like a knife, making his blood cold. The scream was familiar, with a hint of 'girl' in it.

His heart stopped, the colour draining from his face.

_Dru._

He turned and bolted for the stairs, taking two at a time. He also didn't care about how much noise he made, nothing was more important to him then Dru's safety.

Once he reached the top another scream came from down the hall and he burst into the room the noise echoed from.

All the covers were bunched around a body which was spasming, arms flailing in all directions, legs tense and wrapped up in blankets. Her hair was falling around her face as it pinched together in pain, her eyes moving frantically behind the lids.

Graves moved to the bed quickly and kneeled on the mattress, his hands coming out to grip her shoulders. "Dru!" He said, non to quietly. "Dru, wake up." he shook her a couple times and she gasped, eyes opening wide and forced her hand out in a defending gesture.

"Get away!" She yelled.

His hand caught her wrist before she could hit him. "Sh, sh." He squeezed her arm. "Hey, no one will hurt you. You're safe." Then he added. "It's me."

Strands of her hair where plastered to her temples with sweat, her eyes wild. Even then, having serious bedhead and everything, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her chest rose and fell quickly and she stared at him for awhile, not fulling seeing anything. He realized just then that she was wearing his old jacket and his heart fluttered. Neither of them said anything for a while, until he reached out with one hand and trailed his fingers down her cheek.

He heard her suck in air and she sat up instantly, making the tangle of blankets fall away from her upper body. Tears started pooling in her eyes. "Graves..." she whispered, he smiled. Then before he knew it, she was in his arms. Her lock around his neck was surprising and she sobbed into his shoulder. "Graves, Graves, Graves."

Her body shook and his arms tightened around her, his face buried in her neck and hair. "Hey, Dru."

She let out a choking sound and he felt her lips press to the pulse in his throat. He didn't tense, because he knew she had control over herself now. She was fully bloomed and had been for almost a year and a half.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Her irises, flicked over his face, but always returned to his green ones. One hand came away from behind him to press against his cheek, her fingers curled around his ear. "You're hair..." Her voice shook. He had almost forgotten. All the black dye had come out, his hair was now fully dark brown. His body tensed slightly almost immediately.

She smiled at him. The lights were off, but he could still see her perfectly, her gorgeous eyes, long brown curls that were thrown all over her head in a messy halo, her smooth skin, the indent in the middle of her upper lip, her high cheekbones. She was stunning. And now she was with him. "I

love it." Her fingertips squeezed his ear. "I love you." Her smile broadened and she leaned in. Graves knowing what she was about to do, met her halfway.

Their lips met softly, when molded together. His hands slipped down her sides to rest on her hips, his fingers nestling themselves in the light fabric of her tank top. He pressed forward and his weight pushed Dru backwards, making him be on top of her, her head resting on her pillows.

Her fingers clawed at his shirt but found their way to the back of his head, holding his face close.

When they broke apart, Graves never looked away from her face. He shook his head slightly, whispering. "I missed you," his eyes watered a bit. "I missed you so much."

Her eyes glistened. "Sh, I'm right here." she said and kissed him. His body pressed down on hers and her arms wrapped completely around his shoulders, making it impossible to breathe.

She didn't want to get overwhelmed so she pulled back and rested her forehead against his. "Stay the night." then she added. "Please."

He smiled. "Always."


End file.
